Mark Buckner
Mark Buckner is a character in the Dawnian RP. He is a main character in the Lanceshir story and the main antagonist for the Government Conspiracy Arc. Bio Mark Buckner is a cunning and ruthless man who hides his dark side. He is power hungry and greedy. However, he has a soft side. He cannot do a harsh act without eventually feeling quilty for it. He also served as the Vice-President of Lanceshir for some time under the Keynes Administration before becoming President himself. Plot Keynes Administration When Mark got the news from Stacy Jones, the Secretary of State, that Keynes had vetoed the expansionist movement for the second time, he decided he had enough. Him and Keynes just weren't good partners. He met with Stacy after gathering a group of people that felt the same why he did and promised to make her Vice-President once he gains the Presidency, an offer Stacy happily took. A week later, Mark and Stacy met with all of the other conspiracy members to discuss how they are going to kill President Keynes. They eventually decide to have Jamar, a renown sniper, kill Keynes while he's giving his independence day speech. Everyone agrees, and goes on with their normal life. During the speech, Mark give Jamar the signal and Jamar hits President Keynes twice, once in the rips and once in the chest. Keynes falls to the ground. Later, Mark goes to the hospital where Keynes is being operated on to speak to two of his co-conspirators, Henry and Diana. Later, Henry reveals to Mark that Keynes could survive, putting Mark in rage saying that they better find a way to make sure he's dead. Henry and Diana decide to put Keynes in a coma and tell the public, and Mark, that Keynes has passed away, Making Mark the President of Lanceshir. Buckner Administration During his administration, Mark created a plan to conquer Warron, Lanceshir's western border nation, in order to claim land for Lanceshir. He was so confident in this plan that he even drafted Jamar into the military in order to aid a potential military advancement. However, a message was received by an anonyms nation warning Lanceshir to stop the expansion or face sanctions or even an invasion. Mark, with his judgment impaired from his guilt of killing Keynes, took this far more harshly then he should have and went in insane because of it. Eventually, the guilt became too much to bare for him. He made the decision to resign. He called Vice-President Stacy Jones into his office to tell her about his decision. However, Stacy was not happy with it. The two got into an argument ultimately leading to Stacy pulling out a gun and killing Mark Buckner. Stacy pointed the gun to her head but was tackled to floor by a secret service agent before she fired. She was then charged with 1st degree murder of a Lanceshir President and sentenced to life in prison. Category:Characters Category:Lanceshir Characters